Shrank 3
by Virginia Fried Chicken
Summary: Shrounk Moofie soon! 2019! Meester Feesh and Bill Cosby join All-Star cast! By Illumination Entertainment!


Shrank 3

The Return

Chapter 1 - Eviscerated

"All my France were eviscerated, lol" -Shrank. "AES SO VARA SAID." - Daniish. Shrek calls Shrank. "Heylo thies ies Shrounk resistance." - Shrank. "You are need to come to swamp, k lol?" - Shrek "Sure Yaes daddy I moust to come." - Shrnak. Shrank goes to swamp. Shrek sits Shrnak down. "Shrank I need to tell you something." - Shrek.

Chapter 2 Missing Millions

"Years ago I had an affair with Kronk." - Shrek. "I have big broother?!" - Shrank. "No, he's younger." - Shrek "YOU ARE CHEAT ON MOMMY MIKE!!!!!!!!!" - Shrank. "It was 15 years ago!" - Shrek. "It's ok daddy. I won't eat you today!" Shrank. "Now you must fight our incredibly inbred child, like SOOOOO inbred. HE'S so fucking inbred he's blue!" - Shrek. "Nani." - Shrank.

Chapter 3 Hello Internet and Welcome to B E H I N D T H E M E M E !

So there journey begins to find Kronk and Shronk. "DANIISH WE MOUSED FOUNED FROOKYN KRONK AND SHRONK!!! - Shrank "Yeays we moused founed thame." - Daniish. They gathered there stuffz for the journey. As they are ready leave the swamp and they grab me the interviewer from the basement. Shrank keeps me in his backpack for the rest of the journey, lol, it is very crammed with pornos of shranket. They venture the rice field it is voory voory niceu. As they travel the rice field Shrank and Daniish are very excited about the adventure. But suddenly they tried to rest and B E H I N D T H E M E M E pops out behind behind the bush?!

Chapter 4 REECE'S PUFFS IN MY BOWL!

"Wout da fook ar u" - Daniish. " I am

B E H I N D T H E M E M E!!!

\- B E H I N D T H E M E M E . " I dislick u" - Shrank. Then Shrank presumes to eat B E H I N D T H E

M E M E . As they rest for the night they discuss the plans for tomorrow in complete gibberish that I can't understand. After the night's rest they wonder the rice fields looking for Kronk and Shronk. Little did they know they wandered in to hurricane Harvey in texas.

Chapter 5 JEZUS FUCK I JUST CUM HARD.

As they go deeper and deeper into the hurricane they stumble across the Clitus family. Where they are all named cletus. "Hey Cletus!" - Shrank "WHICH ONE?!" - All Clutuses and Clutusettes in unison. "Which direction do we go to to find Kronk's dig?" - Shrank "You mean a hole?" - Cletus #547. "The fuck is a hole? I only know of digs." - Shrank. "Go 5 miles to your right and you will find the hole!." Clients #4890.

Chapter 6 The fuck

Shrank and Daniish go to the left they go so far to the left that they circle the entire world. This brings them to their destination, Shrank ate fish from the ground because too much flooding. After traveling around the world a few times because they have autism and mental retardation. They find the the castle of Kronk and Shronk. The castle was in the shape of an L on her forehead. "Big broother house?!" - Shrank "No leetle broother house." - Daniish. They step in.

Chapter 7 Nah… Fam

Kronk - if you want to kill my son you have to kill me first woo hoo.

Shrank - little brooth I want fucc.

Shronk - No, I do not liek.

Shrank - yes you fucc succ.

Shronk - I M inbred get away I'm blue.

Fight commences yay!

Shrank kicks Shronk in the fuckin' cronial region. He soon develops cronial cancer. "I have the cronial cancer, and I am blue!" - Shronk.

Meanwile Kronk is fighting Daniish and Daniish and Knronk are both knocked out cold cause Daniisj used his super ultra mega quadrupole succ thicc dicc pole dancing edition super attack *Dab Emaji*

Chapter 8 Get your fucking nig nog stright

Because Daniish gave his super ultra mega quadrupole succ thicc dicc pole dancing edition super attack *Dab Emaji* to kill Kronk while TAKING OUT HIMSELF IN PROCESIE. Shrank livied that his BFFFFFFFF eviscerated himself for Shrank. "I KILL YOU FAG NIG DICC SUCC CUCC, YOU KILL MY FRIEND NOW YOU MUST PAY" - Shrank. Shrank sprints out of the castle shouting I need a fuckking soda. But the trick is he never got a fuckin' soda and fuckin' sprints back to Shronk and fuckin' midoria punches Shronk and projectile vomits on Shronk and eviscerating his head. Although he does remove the cronial cancer from Shronk.

Chapter 9 GjAbaited

Shrank got GjAbaited cause fuckin' what's his name, daniish stands up and says "hee aeyshsoul I am nout doun yeaeyt! AE. AES. NO. DAESH!" So fuckin' Shrank cries… "OH DANOISH I AM SO VARA HEPPY!" Shronk comes in for the wombo combo but gets cock blocked n' shit. So they double team him and B E H I N D

T H E M E M E comes back and protecs them he uses Mama Memes to roast Shronk into oblivion.

Chapter 10 YOU AIN'T TITLING THIS ONE ASSHOLE! - VFC Clitus in my lobby B. - Mr. Yes.

Brian (AKA God) ""You are back again kids, I really can not believe it" - Brian. "Thank u fam love u Brian"- Shrank "You done good but a common threat is back the return of cyber Ritz." Nani!? - Shrank "He's located in Canadia."- Brain "BUT BRAIN CANADIA AIN'T REAL!" - Shrank "SLILENCE,IT IS"-Brian


End file.
